Ace
by missa2008
Summary: Je suis une personne Ace. Et alors ?


Bonjour tout le monde.

**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis mais l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas une experte dans le sujet que je traite. J'avais seulement le besoin d'écrire là-dessus avec mes mots. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Pairing**** : Sterek**

**Univers Alternatif et personnages OOC**

J'accepte toutes les critiques constructives et retours, après tout personne n'est parfait.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Salut moi c'est Stiles et j'ai 26 ans. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici aujourd'hui ? A vrai dire je sais pas vraiment. On m'a dit que j'avais l'occasion d'allier deux de mes grandes passions à savoir je cite : « raconter ma vie et débiter un flot de paroles constant et à la limite du supportable ». Vous pouvez rire ça va pas me vexer, je suis conscient que j'ai un problème à ce niveau-là.

Bref je m'égare déjà vous voyez. Non en vérité je sais pourquoi je suis là, c'est pour vous raconter une partie de mon histoire. Pour vous sensibiliser même peut-être mais après je ne fais pas de miracle, chacun a sa façon de penser et de faire qui lui est propre mais si je peux permettre une prise de conscience chez certains…pourquoi pas. Après je suis loin d'être un expert et je ne me revendique pas comme tel, je vais vous raconter ça avec mes mots, mes ressentis, mon point de vue. Donc tout ça pour vous parler du fait que je suis Ace.

Au vu de ces regards perdus, je devine bien que j'ai dû en perdre beaucoup voire la totalité non ? Alors non Ace ne veut pas dire que je suis un pro dans un domaine quelconque. Ace c'est un autre terme pour désigner mon orientation sexuelle. Ace c'est un autre terme pour désigner le fait que je suis asexuel. Je sais pas si ça vous parle mais je ne pense pas sinon je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Je vous vois déjà venir donc même si j'ai pas une définition vraiment précise pour vous en gros être asexuel c'est ne pas éprouver d'attirance sexuelle pour quelqu'un ou alors dans mon cas plus précisément ne pas avoir d'intérêt pour le sexe.

Ah les rires que je viens d'entendre me prouve que je vais pas forcément perdre mon temps avec vous.

Sérieusement il n'y a rien de drôle ou d'honteux à être dans cette situation et c'est une personne qui s'est voilé la face pendant longtemps qui vous le dit ! Vous voulez savoir comment je m'en suis rendu compte ? C'est un peu long vu que je dois remonter un peu loin mais c'est parti.

On va placer le contexte et pour ça il faut que je remonte à l'époque où j'étais encore au lycée. Je ne vous apprends rien en disant que c'est à cette période qu'on commence à se découvrir vraiment, à définir quelles sont nos préférences, à vouloir expérimenter différentes choses….Et bien moi nada. Ouai je m'en foutais totalement de ce genre de choses, la seule chose qui m'importait c'était mon ordinateur, oui j'étais et je suis toujours un geek, et qu'on me laisse dans mon asociabilité. J'avais mes deux meilleurs amis, je m'incrustais régulièrement dans leur groupe d'amis, j'écoutais les conversations sans vraiment y prendre part et sans me retrouver dans leurs envies. Honnêtement je ne trouvais pas forcément que quelque chose clochait avec moi, j'avais juste des centres d'intérêts différents. J'en avais parlé un peu avec mon meilleur ami qui m'avait un peu charrié mais sans plus. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi il y avait tant d'engouement autour du sexe et même maintenant je ne le comprends toujours pas.

Vous voulez que je vous avoue quelque chose ? Pour le dire poliment, vous savez combien de fois j'ai eu recours à ma main droit comme on dit souvent jusqu'à présent ? Moi non plus mais le nombre ne dépasse pas mes dix doigts. Et vous savez combien de films « pour adultes » j'ai regardé dans ma vie ? Aucun. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai absolument jamais ressenti le besoin et encore aujourd'hui je n'éprouve aucun manque.

Je reviens à mon histoire. A l'époque donc je n'avais pas de mot pour décrire ce que je vivais et ressentais, je ne savais même pas que ça avait un nom en fait. Sincèrement, la situation aurait pu rester comme ça encore longtemps mais est arrivé LE jour fatidique. Oui j'essaye de mettre du drame et alors ? Bref, je suis arrivé à la fin de ma dernière année de lycée et ma meilleure amie avait organisé une soirée gigantesque pour fêter la fin de notre vie lycéenne. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, son frère ainé participait à cette soirée et il se peut que j'avais un gros béguin pour lui. Alors avant de continuer une petite parenthèse, oui je peux avoir des sentiments et être amoureux. Le sexe et l'amour sont deux choses différentes. Pour être technique j'étais et je suis toujours homoromantique et pour vous expliquer en résumé je suis attiré par une relation platonique avec un partenaire. C'est bon vous me suivez toujours ? Je reprends. Donc ce frère ainé était présent et bien que je le connaissais depuis longtemps, je savais que je n'avais de toute façon pas la moindre chance avec lui puisqu'il représentait tous les stéréotypes du mec populaire c'est-à-dire plus âgé, grand, sportif, musclé et beau gosse. Quoi ? Je peux quand même reconnaître et apprécier une belle personne quand j'en vois une. Donc ce soir-là, j'ai ressenti la plus grosse honte de ma vie devant ce mec et certaines….mauvaises personnes on va dire.

Comment ça s'est passé ? Vous connaissez ce fameux et merveilleux jeu « Je n'ai jamais » ? Eh bien nous y avons joué. Les questions étaient basiques au début mais avec quelques verres dans le sang, les langues se sont déliées. La fameuse question « Je n'ai jamais couché » a été posée et bien que je n'étais pas le seul à ne pas boire, ça a inspiré d'autres joueurs dont mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui a pris à cette soirée, s'il voulait se faire mousser ou s'il avait une réelle intention de me blesser, ce que je n'espère pas, mais à partir de ce moment-là toutes les questions qu'il a posé me ciblait moi et exposait au grand jour les expérimentations sexuelles « normales » que je n'avais jamais faites. Inutile de dire que tout le groupe, ou une grande majorité tout du moins, s'est payé ma tête et que j'ai fini cette soirée totalement mortifié. Les jours qui ont suivis au lycée n'ont rien arrangés puisque l'histoire s'était rependue, que tout le monde en parlait et que j'étais régulièrement la cible de mauvaises blagues et de moqueries en tout genre. Enfin, je ne vous apprends toujours rien en disant que les ados entre eux peuvent rivaliser d'idées stupides et cruelles.

J'étais à bout, heureusement qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin de l'année. Mon père a fini par accepter que je n'aille pas faire mes derniers jours car je faisais des crises d'angoisse et de panique terribles. Je me suis énormément remis en question, me demandant ce qui n'allais pas chez moi, quel était mon problème, si j'étais malade de ne pas ressentir des sensations d'un ado de mon âge. J'ai fini par raconter toute l'histoire à mon père en ayant une boule au ventre à l'idée qu'il ait une réaction similaire aux personnes de mon lycée. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Il ne savait pas forcément comment m'aider mais il m'a fait comprendre que chaque personne était différente et que j'étais le seul à décider de ma norme, que je n'avais pas à me plier aux attentes de la société si je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place, que je ne devais laisser personne dicter ma conduite. J'ai vraiment pris conscience ce jour-là que je ne rentrais pas dans un des moules tout fait de la société et qu'il ne fallait pas que je me laisse influencer.

Suite à cette histoire, j'ai coupé les ponts avec toutes les personnes que je connaissais du lycée. Peut-être que vous allez trouver ça radical mais j'avais eu trop mal. Qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi comme ça, pour moi ça s'apparentait à un rejet de qui j'étais même si je n'avais pas encore de mots à mettre dessus.

Les années ont passées, je suis parti faire mes études dans une autre ville avant de revenir ici. J'ai eu une petite surprise en revenant d'ailleurs. Vous vous souvenez du beau gosse, frère de ma meilleure amie au lycée ? Eh bien on s'est retrouvé un peu par hasard. Il ne m'avait pas oublié, moi non plus ceci dit, et on s'est plusieurs fois revu en apprenant de nouveau à se connaître. Pour le coup, mes sentiments sont revenus plus fort et ce qui avait été un petit béguin avant est vraiment devenu de l'amour. Je suis totalement tombé amoureux de lui…mais je ne le désirais pas. On a commencé une relation tous les deux et pour être honnête on a couché ensemble puisque c'était une étape importante pour lui…je n'ai rien ressenti. J'ai pensé que ce manque d'intérêt venait du fait que je n'avais jamais rien fait avant lui mais non même après les choses n'ont pas changé. Pour tout vous dire, en un an de relation on est passé à l'acte seulement deux fois….et je ne l'ai jamais initié. En plus vous savez ce qui est le pire là-dedans ? C'est que mon corps réagissait tout à fait normalement aux stimulis, c'était totalement incompréhensible !

Dans ces cas-là il est facile de culpabiliser, de se dire qu'on n'est pas normal, qu'on fait quelque chose qui ne va pas, que quelque chose cloche. Que ce soit de mon côté ou du sien d'ailleurs. J'en venais au fait de refuser la plupart de ses invitations chez lui ou à fixer des règles bien définies quand j'y allais pour ne prendre aucun risque. Puis est venu le jour où il m'a proposé d'emménager chez lui. J'ai commencé à flipper et à stresser comme jamais ça je peux vous le jurer. Je le voulais mais en même temps je me disais que je n'aurais plus d'échappatoire. Alors après toutes ces années, j'ai fini par me renseigner et en cherchant j'ai compris ce que j'avais. Enfin non, pas ce que j'avais mais plutôt ce que j'étais. Une personne asexuelle. Une personne Ace. J'ai appris que d'autres personnes étaient comme moi, avaient une vie de couple épanouie que ce soit avec ou sans concessions de la part de l'un, de l'autre ou des deux. J'ai pas vraiment eu la force de lui en parler de vive voix mais j'ai fait une petite compilation de tout ce que je trouvais pour lui envoyer et lui faire comprendre.

Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai pas de trouble psychologique, j'ai pas vécu de traumatisme, je suis juste comme ça. Je n'ai pas à en avoir honte et si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, vous ne devez pas en avoir honte non plus. Ceux qui vous disent le contraire sont juste des idiots mal informés et trop imprégnés par les normes et les stigmates que veut imposer la société actuelle. Je vous pose la question honnêtement, ça va changer quoi dans votre vie de savoir que votre voisin à couché X fois ce mois-ci ? Qui a décidé qu'il fallait même le faire un nombre spécifique de fois pour être épanoui ? Certes j'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais si avec mon histoire, certains d'entre vous prennent conscience de certaines choses alors ce sera déjà un pas en avant. Merci de votre attention.

\- Monsieur ? Comment ça s'est terminé votre histoire avec votre copain du coup ?

\- On tombe sur tout malheureusement, des idiots, des coincés, des étroits d'esprit…Aie ! Derek sérieux ! Bref comme je disais, on peut tomber sur tout. Maintenant heureusement, et connaissant mes préférences désormais mesdemoiselles vous allez me maudire, comme je partage la vie de votre prof ici présent depuis cinq ans et suis devenu Monsieur Hale l'année dernière, je vous laisse deviner sa décision.


End file.
